Such transport systems are known from the prior art.
In particular, known from the prior art are such transport systems, in which the conductor system comprises a supply conductor extending along the travel path and a return conductor, which is connected in series to the supply conductor and extends back along the travel path essentially parallel to the supply conductor. Such a transport system is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conductor system of such a transport system formed from the supply conductor and the return conductor has a high inductance as a result of the comparatively large distance between the supply conductor and the return conductor. If the return conductor is directed back close to a travel rail of the transport system, then eddy currents are induced in the travel rail, which result in current-heat losses.
In other transport systems known from the prior art, the travel rail of the transport system itself is used as return conductor. Such a transport system is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. In such transport systems, the current flowing in the travel rail is equal to the current in the supply conductor, which results in correspondingly high current-heat losses in the travel rail.